


The pets of the pale orc

by Lady_Arkena



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Arkena/pseuds/Lady_Arkena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azog had caught Thorin during the battle of Azanulbizar. The young prince had struggled and fought but to no avail. He was roughly shoved inside Azog’s rooms, where he saw a naked man on furs and blankets, collared and chained to the wall.</p><p>"Do you like my bear, little dwarf?"</p><p>This contains dubcon/noncon and slavery ... so it might be triggering. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

Azog had caught Thorin during the battle of Azanulbizar. The young prince had struggled and fought but to no avail. He was roughly shoved inside Azog’s rooms, where he saw a naked man on furs and blankets, collared and chained to the wall.

"Do you like my bear, little dwarf?" the orc smirked and cut away Thorin’s clothes, tenderly caressing his exposed skin. "If you are a good pet, I will allow you to take him, too. But first I have to train you."

The prince roared in hate and frustration, but Azog lifted him like a doll and chained him to the wall beside his other slave. “A few days without food will teach you to obey me, pet. And if not …” the pale orc smiled dangerously and left, laughing. He didn’t have to finish his threat to make Thorin shudder. It’s just the cold the dwarf told himself.

"If you are clever you do what he wants," the man murmured. His amber eyes were sad almost desperate, but not hollow or broken. "He treats you rather well as long as you obey him. Azog has a soft spot for his pets, especially his loyal and obedient ones."

"And if I’m not clever?" the young dwarf asked.

"You will suffer and then do whatever he wants anyway. But he will never let you forget, that you disappointed him … that you lost his favour," the other replied and Thorin shuddered again.

~*~*~

“Drink, Thorin. Soon your punishment will be over,” Beorn's voice and touch were gentle.

The young dwarf carefully nipped at the water. His stomach contracted painfully. He had come to know hunger in their exile after Erebor's fall, but never like this. “I'm sorry, you have to starve with me,” he breathed and snuggled deeper into the smooth chest in front of him. As much as he hated to admit it, but the pale orc had been right. A few days without food had calmed him down rather effectively.

“Hush, little one. I have been treated worse than this. Azog gave us water at least,” the skin-changer answered quietly.

They lay silently side by side and Thorin tried to ignore his gnawing hunger, thinking about his new friend. After some minutes he asked hesitantly, “If you had the choice, would you do it again … whatever you did to lose his favour?”

Beorn stiffened and the dwarven prince feared he had gone too far, but then the huge body relaxed in defeat. “No, I wouldn't … I was such a fool ... a proud, stubborn fool. If I had only sacrificed myself, my brothers and many of my kin would still be alive. Don't repeat my mistakes, little one.”

~*~*~

When Azog finally came back, he carried a tray with food and water. He frowned at the tight embrace of his two pets. But before he could punish them in his anger, the skin-changer hastily retreated, his chains rattled softly. He growled a wordless warning at his bear, before he approached his new pet.

The prince's blue eyes were wide with fear and hunger, alternately staring at his captor and the tray. “Did you learn your lesson, my pet?” Azog smirked, when Thorin gulped and nodded. The orc slowly arranged his fraught slave on his lap and began to feed him bread and even some cold meat, enjoying the dwarf's newly found acceptance of his fate. Surely Beorn had told him how his own defiance had been punished.

“Aren't you hungry, too, bear?” he asked the skin-changer and held a cut of meat out to him. When the tall man eyed the food in the pale hand with repressed disgust, Azog ordered viciously, “Eat!”

Thorin watched the whole scene with unease and didn't dare to move. He could feel the orc's possessive caresses on his back. Finally his friend bent slowly forward with a tortured expression, before he opened his mouth. He chewed only two or three times and then swallowed hastily, coughing and with tears in his eyes.

The orc only chuckled cruelly and threw the remaining meat to the tall man. “Finish this until we come back and you get some bread,” he said and loosened Thorin's chains from the wall, lifting him into his arms like a child. “I have a surprise for you, my pet,” Azog announced, not noticing the panic expression of his slave.

For a brief moment the young dwarf wanted to scream and fight back. Beorn had been a safe heaven, an anchor for him in these past few days. The mere thought to leave the skin-changer behind, to be alone with his pale captor, terrified him. But the silent warning in his friend's amber eyes stopped him.

Then the door clunked shut and Thorin feverishly prayed to Mahal to end this nightmare.

~*~*~ _  
_

“No! No, please. This can’t be true,” Thorin breathed and closed his eyes in defeat.

“Don’t you like my surprise, little pet?” Azog mocked him and gestured into the deep pit beneath them. About fifty dwarves sat on the ground, bound and guarded by several orcs.

“They came for you. They wanted to rescue you,” his captor continued amused.

The prince stifled his desperate sobs. This was madness and only his younger brother and Dwalin would be so reckless, so damn stupid to go after him. Why hadn’t Balin stopped them? Frerin was responsible for their people now. He was the rightful leader of Durin’s folk, after Thrór and Thráin were killed by Azog on the battlefield and Thorin’s own capture.

“Please, let them go,” he begged softly and flinched, when the pale orc stroked his hair and chuckled cruelly.

“Why should I do that? They attacked us and will bear the consequences.”

“I do whatever you want.” The dwarf nuzzled the big hand and looked up pleadingly. “I’m your pet … completely at your beck and call. Just please, let them go. They aren’t important for you.”

Suddenly Azog grabbed the prince by his throat and growled warily, “But they are important for you. At least one or a few of them are. Whom do you want to protect?”

Thorin gasped for breath, his eyes wide open with fear.

“Answer me or watch them die one by one,” the pale orc threatened and ignored his slave's weak resistance. He snarled impatiently, but before he could command two of his warriors to bring him his first victim, the prince chocked, “My brother, it's … it's my brother … please don't.”

Azog smirked and relinquished his grip. “And you will do anything to protect your precious baby brother, won't you? … Prove it!” he demanded and captured the dwarf's lips in a searing kiss, ravishing his mouth.

_My first kiss._

Thorin whimpered terrified. He had never thought about it, but now ...

_Pull yourself together, you stupid idiot. Sooner or later you would have been in his bed anyway. What is a kiss in comparison to Frerin's life?_

He blinked back his tears and hesitantly kissed back.

The pale orc hummed approvingly and withdrew. “You are mine. You will do whatever I want whenever I want it.” Suddenly he held a knife to the prince's throat. “If you betray me, I will hunt down your brother … your kin … your friends. Got it?”

“Yes … yes, I’m yours,” Thorin rasped and sobbed brokenly, when Azog cut off his two braids, throwing them into the pit. He could hear Frerin’s outraged howl and Dwalin’s hateful curses.

But the pale orc only laughed. “I’m merciful today, dwarves. You may have at least one part of your prince back. Now leave and don’t dare to bother me again or I won’t be so kind next time.”


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin was terrified. What in Mahal’s name had he done, offering himself like that to his pale captor? He knew nothing about sex or how to satisfy the orc.

Azog sniffed. His new slave reeked of panic. Usually he liked the smell of desperation, but the little dwarf was his property now. Of course a small portion of fear was important, but he hated to fuck hollow and mindless creatures. They were just boring and unsatisfying.

After he and his warriors had enslaved the skin-changers, the pale orc had found an almost perfect pet in Beorn, who had offered himself in exchange for more food and better treatments for his people. He had been so eager to please, until he had betrayed his master by freeing his kin. Azog got still furious whenever he remembered this insidious treachery … that his bear had always faked his devotion.

He knew some of his orcs thought him odd for not breaking his playthings. These stupid idiots would never understand that his victory was so much sweeter, when a prisoner accepted him willingly as his master and eagerly came into his bed, longing and begging for his touch and cock.

And finally he had found someone, who was worth of his affection and to be trained by him. The moment he had caught sight of Thorin he had wanted him. Unfortunately his new pet just cowered beside him on furs and blankets, staring with wide, frightened eyes while tears streamed down his cheeks.

Azog had to be very careful with his little dwarf or he would break him. And that would be a great pity. But he didn't need to rush anyway. He had Beorn for his pressing urges, so he could savour and prepare his sweet virgin for days, until the princeling was a quivering mess, pleading for more.

~*~*~

Thorin was terrified. What in Mahal’s name had he done, offering himself like that to his pale captor? He knew nothing about sex or how to satisfy the orc. Suddenly he felt a light touch on his shoulder and flinched, before he had himself under control again, not daring to met his new master's eyes.

When Azog reached out for him again, he forced himself not to move or even worse to seek shelter by the skin-changer, who sat silently and as far away from them as his chains allowed. Slowly he was arranged by strong arms until he sat chest to chest on the orc's lap with spread legs.

Possessive hands ran over Thorin's skin, teasing his back and sides. The dwarf yelped in surprise when Azog gently licked his neck, making him shudder at the odd but not unpleasant feeling. What happened to him?

“Do you like my bear?” his captor asked almost nonchalantly between two soft kisses directly under his slave's ear.

Immediately the prince stiffened and breathed alarmed, “What?”

Beorn's chains rattled lightly when the skin-changer tried to make himself as small as possible, shuddering in fear.

“You glance at him very often. Do you think I wouldn't notice?” Azog stated while he nibbled at the sensitive skin. “Now answer my question, pet. Do you like my bear?”

Thorin gasped for breath and closed his eyes, before he nodded hesitantly, expecting a punishment any moment. But his master just chuckled.

“Then listen very closely now, little dwarf. Contrary to your expectations this won't hurt when you just relax and let it happen. Or does this feel bad?” Azog asked, gently sucking and licking at his pet's ear.

A strangled moan escaped Thorin's throat, shortly followed by tiny whimpers when his captor traced his spine with one finger. “No, it … it doesn't feel … aahhh … it doesn't feel bad. Please, what do … you do with … ah … with me,” the prince panted while a hot mouth attacked his neck in earnest, making his body tingle with pleasant sensations. Without thinking he tilted his head back to give Azog better access.

The pale orc hummed approvingly. “Yes, just like that. If you are an obedient pet, I will be a generous master. I will even share my bear with you. Would you like that? Would you like him to be your plaything, bound and completely at your mercy,” he murmured with a sinful timbre in his voice.

“You would allow me to … to touch him?” Thorin asked hesitantly. His head was reeling, because of Azog's caresses. He had never thought that he could enjoy this whole situation. He was a prince of Durin's line after all.

_No, you aren't, you stupid dwarf. Stop fooling yourself. You are his sex slave now … and you already begin to relish this role. Beorn is right. It is better to accept your fate. Fighting back will gain you nothing but pain._

“Please, I want to be a good pet,” he breathed and shyly reached out, stroking the broad shoulders. The orc stopped his ministrations, watching him curiously. The dwarf gulped and tentatively traced the decorating scars, before he brushed his lips against the pale skin, carefully tasting and exploring.

Azog grinned triumphantly. At first he had been angry when he had noticed how close his two slaves already were. But now he realised that their friendship helped him. Beorn was too gentle-hearted and the little prince had gotten completely under his skin. His bear would keep the dwarf from disobeying and would be the perfect reward for Thorin's obedience at the same time. They would control each other very effectively indeed.

When the orc growled approvingly Thorin sighed with relief. Obviously his clumsy caresses pleased his master. He moaned lowly when Azog claimed his mouth in a searing kiss and possessively stroked his chest, stomach and back. His muscles twitched at every new pleasurable assault. Who would have thought that his nipples were so sensitive? But he almost screamed out loud when they were sucked and bitten until he was a quivering mess on the orc's lap.

All the while Beorn watched them with mingled feelings. The tall man had tried to protect Thorin since the prince had been shoved into this room and his life some days ago. He had slowly convinced him to surrender to his new master, because he knew the consequences of disobedience all to well. Fortunately the young dwarf was clever enough to accept his fate.

The skin-changer stifled his broken sobs. His friend's wanton moans reminded him of the time before his betrayal … of the time when Azog had passionately claimed him again and again. He longed for these days to come back. In the past he had been ashamed of his own lust, but now he would give anything to regain the orc's trust … to join them … to feel something other than pain and desperation and fear.

Azog smirked satisfied when he saw the anguish in his bear's amber eyes and tried to ignore the slight pang of regret. He growled in irritation. It was the beast's own fault. He got what he deserved.

Before his anger could consume him the orc focused on his new pet. Thorin responded eagerly and loudly to every caress regardless whether it was gentle or rough. Several love bites adorned his neck and hairy chest, but he didn't stop to present himself by arching his spine again and again. His rosy nipples were swollen and hard, begging for his master's mouth.

“Please … I need … please,” the dwarf whimpered, rubbing his groin against the still covered one of his captor. The friction sent hot pleasure through his body and his cock stiffened more and more. Precum glistened at his tip, staining the leather of the orc's loin cloth.

“Do you want to try something else, little dwarf?” Azog asked and laughed huskily at his slave's frantic nods. His hands wandered over the prince's tense back until he reached his bottom and spread his cheeks, stroking the sensitive cleft with one finger.

Thorin groaned lustfully and stared with wide unseeing eyes. He could feel his hole twitch and spasm when it was teased mercilessly, Azog's touch far too light to pleasure his pet properly.

“Please, more … more,” the prince begged.

But his master shook his head, smirking. “You have to earn it first and you want to be good boy, aren't you?” he mocked and slowly put off his remaining clothes.

Thorin gulped when he saw the orc's large and hard erection. “What do you … want me to … to do?” he stammered, blushing fiercely.

Azog just smirked amused. “Kiss. Lick. Suck. Whatever you want, pet. But hurry up or I will tell you what to do.”

The dwarf hesitantly bent forward and brushed his lips in a brief kiss on top of the huge cock, tasting his captor's precum. _Musky and tart, almost bitter ... but not bad._

His next touches were bolder and he licked the tip in earnest, savouring the odd taste. The orc's pleased grunts spurred him on. Soon it was like a game and he was proud of every sound he could educe from Azog.

At first he concentrated on the glistening glans, fluttering his tongue against the slit or sucking carefully. Then he followed the long shaft. It throbbed against his lips and he marvelled at the soft skin, lavishing it with light kisses and licks. He moaned in pleasure when the hot flesh swelled even more.

Suddenly his master hauled him upwards and growled, “You are surprisingly good, little tease. With whom did you practise?”

“Nobody … I swear. Please, you are my first,” Thorin whimpered in fear. “I only … I only wanted to pleasure you … I'm sorry, please don't be angry.”

“So you are a fast learner,” Azog mused, stroking the dark hair of his pet. He smiled at the dwarf's shy nod. “Then listen carefully now. I'm the master and you are the slave. The master teases the slave whenever and as long as he wants to …” he explained and brushed his finger against Thorin's hole again, tickling him, “... but the slave satisfy the master as best as he can. Understood?”

“Yes … yes, Master,” the prince answered quietly.

“Such a good boy,” the orc hummed approvingly, soothing his trembling pet. Then he fetched a wooden box, which always stood beside his slave's nest of furs and blankets. He smirked lustfully while he searched its content and chose one of the smaller toys. This one was just as big as one of his fingers.

“You may practise with this right now,” he ordered and lecherously watched the dwarf obeying. “Yes, just like this, my pet. You have pleased me today … deserved yourself a reward.”

His eyes found the skin-changer, who sat curled up in ball. “Come here, my beast,” he commanded coolly.

The tall man gulped, but moved immediately, not wanting to provoke Azog. He stifled a wail of pain when the orc grabbed his mane, pulling him closer.

“Prepare his arse with your mouth, but don't touch him otherwise,” he growled warningly.

Thorin watched with an uncertain expression as his friend kneeled behind him while his master spread his bottom cheeks, exposing the dwarf's puckered entrance. But before he could muster enough courage to say something, he felt Beorn's tongue against his hole and every coherent thought fled his mind.

The skin-changer moaned lowly. He knew he shouldn't enjoy his friend. Azog would punish him later. But the prince was delicious and so responsive, making the most intoxicating sounds imaginable while his arse was widened and eaten out by the bear. Beorn moaned again, louder this time, when Thorin's hips began to twitch back and forth, ridding the man's face.

“Yes, my pet, that's it. Use and take him just like you want,” the pale orc encouraged the dwarf. His little slave was completely lost in his pleasure, mewling and groaning around the toy in his mouth. The prince's leaking erection slapped against his thighs and stomach, until skin and hair glistened with precum.

Azog licked his lips in anticipation. Finally his pet was ready for the first step of his claiming. He clasped Thorin's waist and pressed him with a quick movement to his pale chest, breaking the contact between his two slaves. They both whined in distress and for a brief moment it seemed that Beorn wanted to follow, but a warning growl stopped him.

The dwarf whined again when the orc took away his toy and looked up with lust-hazed eyes, rubbing his body pleadingly and seductively at his master's. “Please … more, please.”

“Your body and your pleasure are mine, pet,” Azog reminded him and held him even closer, preventing any movement. “Hold still and I let you cum,” he promised and slowly inserted the toy into the prince's prepared arse.

Beorn desperately tried to stifle his wanton moans. He knew he would be in deep trouble as soon as the orc would notice his beginning erection, but he couldn't help himself. Thorin was just gorgeous. The toy steadily disappeared inside his hole. He pitifully begged for more, but didn't move otherwise like his master had ordered. Then Azog must have found his prostate, because suddenly the dwarf was reduced into a wanton and shameless ball of lust and his orgasm consumed him completely.

The skin-changer made himself as small as possible, waiting for the inevitable. He flinched nonetheless when his mane was grabbed again.

“Did you like the show, beast?” the orc hissed furiously and pushed the tall man down, forcing his legs apart. He laughed cruelly at Beorn's anguished screams when he took his slave with a punishing pace, enjoying the incredible tightness and heat of his slave. He didn't last long through and came after a few hard thrusts.

“Never forget, what you are, beast,” Azog warned, biting his neck, before he left the room.

~*~*~

Thorin watched the trembling body with tears in his eyes. He didn't know what to do or to think. One moment he had been in postcoital bliss and in the next he had to witness how the pale orc had raped his friend.

“Beorn?” he breathed and hesitantly crawled towards the skin-changer, groaning at the fullness of his own arse. But before he could withdraw the toy, the tall man stopped him.

“Don't … Just … just let it … inside, little one … it will keep … keep you wide and … and open … it's important,” he explained with a broken voice.

“I hate him,” Thorin declared passionately.

“No!” Beorn nearly shouted in fear. “Don't hate him. It's my … my own fault. He is a good master as long as you obey him. But … but when you hate him, you will fight back and … and then he will punish you. Please, little one,” he begged desperately and clung to the shivering princeling. “Don't hate him. Don't repeat my mistakes. Please, promise me that you will enjoy his touch … you have to … please, please.”

“I promise,” the dwarf whispered while tears streamed down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan had seemed perfect when Thorin had thought it out in the night. Thorin just had to convince the pale orc to use him for his pleasure instead of Beorn. Unfortunately his master didn't look very convinced right now.

The plan had seemed perfect when Thorin had thought it out in the night. While Beorn had been fast asleep, the young dwarf had lain awake with a hand in his friend’s thick mane, tenderly playing with some strands. He hadn't dared more although his longing to touch the skin-changer grew stronger with each passing day.

But the other had suffered enough because of him. If he had satisfied Azog properly the tall man wouldn't have been raped. So it was quite plain. Thorin just had to convince the pale orc to use him for his pleasure instead of Beorn. Unfortunately his master didn't look very convinced right now.

“You want what?” he asked.

The princeling nervously licked his lips. “I want to feel you … I mean inside me … your cock in … inside me,” he stammered and blushed, silently cursing his own uncertainty. Why couldn't he be the irresistible siren from his nightly plan, who had easily seduced his captor?

But Azog only smirked amused. His thumbs drew lazy circles on the sensitive skin of Thorin's inner thighs, before he spread and bent his pet's legs, exposing his groin and bottom. The toy was still deep inside of his dwarf, stretching the hole beautifully.

“We will see,” the orc said and lowered his head, licking the prince's cock from base to tip.

Thorin yelped in surprise, but soon he was reduced to a whimpering mess of nerves, begging and groaning unceasingly. His erection and balls were teased merciless by Azog's hot mouth while the butt plug stimulated his sensitive, inner muscles, moving at an agonisingly slow pace.

The pale orc watched his debauched pet, enjoying his desperate sounds and his writhing body. Then he withdrew the toy and chuckled at Thorin's weak protests.

“Don't worry, I'm filling you up in no time,” he promised and took a small flask. “But at first I make you wet and slippery for me.”

The prince sobbed brokenly when Azog dripped oil into his hole and over his genitals. This light tickling drove him crazy and his hip twitched in desperate search for some satisfying friction. He wailed when his master held him down and prevented any further movement.

“Stay still,” the orc ordered, but his slave was already too deep into his own world of pleasure and lust to obey him. Azog growled annoyed, but only a brutal slap on his pet's bottom archived the desired effect. The frantic struggles stopped until the smaller body just trembled under his hands, while Thorin gazed at him with wide fearful eyes, whispering incoherent apologies.

“Remember your place,” his captor hissed and bit warningly into the dwarf's inner thigh, leaving a dark mark. The prince whimpered in pain and clung to the furs under him, but stayed still otherwise. He glanced around with unfocused eyes, until Beorn's huge form became clearer. His friend was like an anchor for his overwrought brain. Yes, he had to remember … remember his plan.

“Please, my … Master … please, clai … claim me,” he breathed and groaned lowly when a pale finger entered his wet hole with a slurping sound.

“You still want my cock, stubborn pet?” Azog asked irritated and roughly shoved his digit deeper.

Thorin nodded and grunted in slight discomfort. But he wouldn't fail the skin-changer again. “Yes, yes want you … please, just take me … aaahhh,” he rasped.

The orc snorted, while his finger moved faster inside the tight arse. It was quite apparent why his slave offered himself like that. Under other circumstances he would have taken his silly dwarf by his word, but he was still too tense and not prepared enough for his cock. Obviously his pet needed a lesson in 'Be careful what you wish for … you just might get it'.

“You beg really beautifully ... but you know nothing, princeling,” Azog growled and began to push a second digit through the ring of muscles.

Thorin whimpered in pain when his entrance was stretched more and more. The oil helped somewhat, but it felt like he would be ripped apart nonetheless. Tears streamed down his face and his erection faltered until his cock lay limply on his stomach.

“Do you still want my cock, pet? It’s much bigger than two fingers,” the orc asked and splayed them, making the dwarf wail and flinch. When his slave didn’t answer, he continued, “You think you have to protect my bear, aren’t you? But that’s not true. He doesn’t give a shit about your trust. You think he cares about you … maybe even loves you? No, he doesn’t. He will betray you, if you allow it.”

“Please, I just … no, please … please, don't … aahhh … don't rape him,” Thorin whimpered.

Azog hissed angrily. Only when he saw his pet’s fearful expression, he calmed down again, kissing him almost tenderly. “Do you want my cock, pet?” he murmured again.

The prince closed his eyes in shame and despair, shaking his head. _I'm sorry, Beorn. But it hurts too much. I can't …_ He sobbed in relief when his master withdrew his fingers. The orc's agile tongue licked its way back into his mouth, distracting him from the ache in his arse.

Pale hands caressed his chest and teased his nipples, before they wandered lower, stroking Thorin's cock until it stirred once more. When the orc gently rubbed his hole, he moaned wantonly. Pleasure and pain blended into each other. This mix was incredible and he writhed shamelessly under his master.

Azog watched and grinned triumphantly, biting and sucking at his pet's hard nubs. “You want more of this?” he chuckled and squeezed the dwarf's balls for a brief moment, making him groan lustfully.

Thorin's mind was reeling. What happened to him? Just some minutes ago the ache had been too much and now his body tingled with excitement. The sharp peaks of pain intensified his pleasure and his master seemed to know exactly how and where to touch him. With every slap and pinch he wanted more, arching his spine and pleading with lust-hazed eyes.

“You are full of surprises, little virgin,” the orc mused and fetched the wooden box with the toys, choosing a slightly bigger butt plug than the last one. “You are destined to be my pet. Your body begs to be mine,” he said and inserted the toy into the dwarf's slippery entrance. “So responsive. Show me how much you want to be claimed by me. Just let go and I grand you your wish. I won't take my bear today.”

“Thank you,” the prince breathed and groaned lowly in his throat. The plug in his arse felt wonderful in contrast to Azog's fingers. His hole was stretched and widened, but he didn't feel like he would be ripped apart any moment. His muscles were still tender and delicious waves of pleasure-pain rushed through his body.

Finally he surrendered and closed his eyes. He rubbed himself wantonly against the orc's huge body, while he kissed and licked every patch of pale skin he could reach. Big hands arranged him and he eagerly followed his master's wordless instructions until he lay on his side between Azog's legs with his head on his lap. The huge cock bounced invitingly in front of Thorin's face.

Without hesitation the dwarf bent forward, devouring the orc's leaking erection. His shyness and insecurity from yesterday were completely gone. He groaned lecherously while he sucked the dick's head into his mouth. His eyes shone brightly with lust and he looked up at his master expectantly. He knew he should be ashamed of his greedy behaviour.

_Nonesense. I offered myself in exchange for Frerin's life. I'm his property now. Besides he is far more gracious when I please his needs. And why should I not enjoy it, too? Beorn told me not to hate him … to long for his touch. I need to please him. It's the only way to keep others safe … to keep Beorn safe._

“You really are a fast learner, pet,” Azog moaned, gently caressing his slave's hair. Then he glanced at the skin-changer and waved him nearer. When he noticed his bear's flaccid cock he grinned cruelly. “You learn, too.” He gestured to Thorin's groin and ordered, “Suck his cock properly. For your own good, beast. The more slobbery the better for your arse. If he cums too early, you will regret it.”

The tall man nodded and lowered his head. His tongue fluttered over the head of the dwarf's dick. He withstood the temptation to lick away his friend's precum, to savour it. But his own hole was still too sore, so he couldn't allow himself to waste any lubricant like that.

Thorin sighed happily when he was pleasured by Beorn's skilled mouth, not really heeding Azog's words. His master's thick erection was all that mattered. As long as he satisfied the orc the skin-changer wouldn't be raped again. He smiled dreamily while the pale cock and balls throbbed under his caresses.

Suddenly the prince desperately wanted to taste him and his ministrations got more frantic and demanding with each passing moment. He smiled proudly whenever Azog groaned lustfully. Finally he was grabbed by his hair and his head was tilted back, before his master came all over Thorin's face.

“You look really good in my cum.” The orc chuckled, stroking the dwarf's tainted cheeks and laughed even louder when his slave lecherously sucked at his fingers. “Such an eager princeling. Don't worry. We aren't finished yet.”

He roughly claimed his pet's mouth and kicked the tall man at the same time. Immediately his bear stopped his ministrations and kneeled down submissively on all fours, waiting. Azog rearranged the prince behind the skin-changer, never breaking their kiss.

Beorn gulped nervously. His friend wasn't nearly as well-endowed as the pale orc, but it would hurt nonetheless. He heard Thorin's wanton moans while he was kissed by their master and then he felt the slick tip of his erection at his abused entrance, slowly entering him. His hole clenched for a brief moment, before he forced himself to become as slack as possible. Soon the dwarf's dick was seated deep inside of him.

“Does it feel good, my little virgin?” Azog murmured against Thorin's kiss-swollen lips. His slave nodded frantically, being overcome by pleasure and not realising what happened to him.

“Yes, yes … feels good … so good,” he moaned and licked his master's lips seductively. His hips jerked back and forth. The tightness … the friction whenever he moved … this was perfection. Thorin closed his eyes, only concentrating on the incredible heat around his cock and the orc's hands and mouth on his skin. He wished this could last forever, but in the end he fell over the edge after a few hard thrusts.

The dwarf slowly came back from his pleasurable highs. He hummed tiredly when his flaccid dick slipped free and … “No, please, no,” he whimpered, staring in shock at his trembling friend. Blood and seed were running down his thigh.

“Why?” Thorin sobbed. “You promised he wouldn't be taken tonight … I did anything you wanted.”

“Wrong, pet. I said I wouldn't take him,” Azog muttered, nuzzling his slave's neck. “Always remember that you are mine. You both are mine and I do whatever I want with you.” Then after one last tender kiss, he laid his princeling down and left.

“Beorn?” the dwarf breathed with tears in his eyes. “I'm sorry, please. I didn't want to ...”

“Hush, little one. It's not your fault,” the skin-changer answered, embracing his friend. “I'm very glad that it was you, who took me … and that you enjoyed me so much. Azog would have hurt me much more, so don't worry.”

Thorin shook his head in disbelieve. “You can't be serious?!? I raped you. I ...”

“No, you didn't!” the other interrupted him. “Our master allowed you to use me.”

“Beorn, please, stop it. You ...” the prince begged. But then he noticed the man's sad and longing expression. “You really love him, don't you?”

“I love my former master … the other Azog, who had trusted me. This Azog just terrifies me,” he admitted, tenderly caressing his friend's face. “And I may fall in love with you, little one,” he breathed and sighed when Thorin snuggled deeper into his chest.


	4. Chapter IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin closed his eyes and tried to breathe more evenly. _He will trust you again. I make sure of it. Everything will be alright. I only have to convince Azog and then everything will be alright … maybe he will even allow me to love you. ___

Thorin moaned lowly in his throat when his prostate was stimulated again. The plug was as big as Azog's cock and filled the dwarf completely. His master had stretched him during the last few days, inserting one toy after another. His cock was hard since yesterday evening, but a tight ring around the base prevented him from coming without the orc's permission.

“Beorn,” he sobbed and snuggled deeper into his friend's embrace. “It hurts … why does he … I did anything he wanted, so why?”

The skin-changer held him more tightly, stroking his tense back. “Soon Azog will claim you and then you will feel good again, little one.”

The dwarf whimpered and rubbed his erection against the tall man's stomach, but the friction only increased his pain. “Please, distract me. Tell me something … anything,” he pleaded.

“What do you want me to tell you?”

“I don't know. Just something. Maybe … maybe about his scars. Do you know anything about them?” Thorin asked and tried to block out his throbbing dick and balls.

“They are mostly decoration and a sign for his leadership. Only a few were wounds from real battles,” Beorn explained while he played absent minded with his friend's hair. “Sometime they also show affiliations. His warg has similar scars on her body.”

“Azog marked her as his own? So why not us, too? We are his pets after all.” The prince looked up curiously and softly caressed the other's nearly untainted skin.

“Orcs value their scars. Azog wouldn't even consider to mark us in such a way. His warg is his ally, we are mere playthings for him. Whenever he punished me he always took care not to injure me too much no matter how angry he was. Orcs never shed their slave's blood unless they want to kill them.”

Thorin shuddered and moaned again when the toy was pressed against his prostate. “What would you do to regain his trust?” he panted without thinking.

The skin-changer tensed for a brief moment before he sighed in defeat, “Anything.”

“Really? Would you hurt or kill one of your own kin? Or me?” the dwarf breathed and anxiously waited for an answer.

Beorn frowned, shaking his head. “Azog wouldn't demand something like that of me. He doesn't understand why others loathe killing, because he enjoys the pain and death of his victims too much. I don't know what he would demand of me, but it doesn't matter anyway …”

Thorin closed his eyes and tried to breathe more evenly.  _He will trust you again. I make sure of it. Everything will be alright. I only have to convince Azog and then everything will be alright … maybe he will even allow me to love you._

~*~*~

Azog smirked at his slaves. His bear had backed down as soon he the orc had walked into the room while his princeling writhed and looked up with pleading eyes. “Are you ready for me, my pet?” The Defiler grinned and took off his clothes, lazily stroking his already hard cock.

“I need you … I do whatever you … whatever you want … just please, don't tease me anymore … please … let me … let me cum, my Master … take me,” Thorin begged. Strangely enough he meant every word, yearning for the orc's erection. He spread his legs, groaning wantonly when the plug moved inside him and massaged his prostate.

“Don't worry. I waited far too long for you,” Azog answered with a lecherous expression and approached the dwarf. He withdrew the toy without further ado and entered the loose hole in one forceful thrust, making his pet scream half in pleasure and half in distress. The Defiler growled lowly, but waited although he wanted nothing more than to claim what was his. Finally his princeling relaxed his tense bottom, rocking slightly back and forth.

“Show me how much you want my cock,” the pale orc ordered and watched satisfied how his slave squirmed and arched under him.

“So good, please … please more … I'm yours, just please … please move,” the dwarf babbled while his hips twitched more demanding with each passing moment.

Azog laughed and began to take his pet with long, powerful thrusts, enjoying how Thorin shamelessly presented his body. Soon his slave’s wanton moans turned into desperate whimpers and he begged for his orgasm again and again.

The young prince couldn't think straight. His arse felt almost too full and every of his master's thrusts sent new waves of pleasure through his body, mixing up with the pain from his bound dick. He didn't know whether he wanted this torture to stop or to last forever.

Suddenly the pressure around his erection disappeared and he sobbed in relief when he felt over the edge immediately. His muscles clenched around the Azog's cock while he panted his master's name like a fervent prayer. The orc grunted when he was milked dry, marking his pet’s bottom with his seed.

~*~*~

Azog tenderly stroked his dwarf’s back, who dozed in postcoital bliss. “You pleased me, my pet,” he hummed before he gazed at the skin-changer and growled angrily. His bear sat at the other end of their nest of furs, hunched and with lowered eyes. The orc rose and slowly approached his tall slave, grabbing him by the throat.

“What shall I do with you?” he hissed. Thorin’s obedient behaviour had reminded him of Beorn’s bygone eagerness. All of a sudden he yearned for this vanished wantonness and it infuriated him. The skin-changer was his damn weakness. This treacherous beast should have been tortured and killed after his betrayal, but instead he was still alive … still one of Azog’s pets … still WANTED. The orc snarled while he strangled his slave, but only for a few brief moments. No, he couldn’t do it. Even now after he successfully tamed a new pet. 

“Please, I do anything you want, I swear … please, Master,” Beorn rasped, his eyes full of fear and panic.

The orc howled in frustration, slapping and hitting the tall man. “Yes, you do anything … seducing me … lull me into false sense of security … until you betray me again … and again … and again … I should kill you, drinking your blood and feeding your useless body to my wargs,” he raged.

Suddenly a loud horrified scream stopped him. 

“No! Please … please, stop it!” 

Azog growled, staring at his trembling dwarf. “What did you just say?” he asked calmly, his voice dangerously quiet.

“I … I can make … make him do whatever … whatever you want … willingly and … and he never betrays … betrays you again,” Thorin stuttered, panting fearfully.

“Is that so?” the orc mused and smiled cruelly, releasing his bear. “And how do want to do this, pet?”

“Ma … magic!” The prince whimpered, but didn't look away or flinched when pale fingers caressed his cheek.

Azog chuckled humorlessly. “Magic?!? Do you think I'm stupid, dwarf? Your folk know nothing about magic.”

“Yes, we do,” Thorin gulped nervously before he pulled himself together. “Many things were lost with Khazad-dûm's downfall, but not all… I'm a descendant of Durin the Deathless, first-born of Thráin son of Thror and prince of Erebor. As heir to Durin's throne I have been taught some of the secrets of my ancestors … not many, but it will be enough.”

“Go on.” The orc expression was unreadable.

“Collars, magic collars … a golden one for Beorn and one of mithril for me. They will bind us to you. We will be completely yours, loving you … longing for you … eagerly following your every command.”

“You ARE mine. Why should I need your silly collars?” Azog hissed, slightly squeezing his pet's throat.

“Our bodies are yours, but we obey you only out of fear …” Thorin whispered. He knew he walked on thin ice, but he had gone too far already. “... but you want more than that. You want to own our minds and souls, too … and the collars will guarantee it.”

The orc growled before he smirked. “You're clever, pet … a little bit too clever. Where is the catch? What do you want for your magic?”

“Beorn … I want Beorn. Please, allow me to touch him … to take him … to love him.” The dwarf breathed, nervously licking his lips. “You will always come first, I swear.”

“Alright, pet,” Azog answered. He didn't really believe his slave, but it wouldn't harm when he played along for a while. He would win one way or the other. “Make your collars and when you are finished we will see whether or not you said the truth. If you lied to me you will get to know fear and pain.”

~*~*~

Two weeks later the two slaves kneeled before their master, waiting for his test to proof their magically induced loyalty and love. Their new collars around their necks shone beautifully in the firelight. Dwarvish runes decorated the metal -  _Azog's pet_ and  _Azog's bear_ . 

The orc grinned. His princeling knew his craft. He tenderly stroked Thorin's dark strands, humming approvingly when his pet leaned immediately into the caresses. “Lie down and prepare yourself for me. I'm back soon,” he ordered while he took the skin-changer's chain. Without another word he left the room, dragging his bear along with him.

Beorn warily glanced at the pale back. He knew his friend's plan was his only chance to regain Azog's trust, but he was afraid nonetheless. His bad feeling were confirmed when he saw Bolg and a few other high-ranking orcs.

“Do whatever you want with him, but don't kill him. Understood?” his master said before he turned to Beorn, whispering into his ear, “You enjoy everything they do to you, always begging for more until I come for you, beast.”

Then he disappeared and went to his own plaything, abandoning the trembling skin-changer to his fate.


	5. Chapter V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orc chuckled cruelly. “How long do you want to maintain your little charade? It's no use anyway. Even if you convince me, my beast will never obey my orders … never enjoy my son's special attention. Bolg and my men will break him. Do you think they are successful yet? Does Beorn beg for them to stop or does he still try to enjoy their rape and beatings?”
> 
> There are rape and noncon in this chapter. Don't like, don't read.

His body hurt as never before in his life. Even Azog's many punishments hadn't been as bad as these past few … hours? Days? Beorn didn't know, but it wasn't important anyway. His master's order reverberated inside his head.

_Enjoy everything. Always beg for more. Enjoy everything. Always beg for more. If you fail Azog will know that Thorin lied to him. Enjoy everything. Always beg for more. Just persevere a little bit longer. Enjoy everything. Always beg for more. Azog will come for you. He has to … please, please. Enjoy everything. Always beg for more. Enjoy everything. Always beg for more._

~*~*~

Thorin whimpered lowly when another dry orgasm rushed through him. “Please, Master, don't …”

“Don't what, pet?” Azog asked slyly, tracing the shiny collar with his fingers before he pinching his slave's nipples. “Do you want to confess something?”

The dwarf shook his head and desperately blinked back his tears.

“Please, don't stop,” he breathed and bent forward to lick the orc's lips, stifling his pained yelp when demanding fingers entered his hole again.

_Enjoy his touch. Azog is your master. You are his plaything. You have to satisfy him._

Thorin relaxed his sore muscles and rocked carefully back and forth, moaning lustfully as pleasure and pain blended into each other in a familiar mix of sensations.

_Enjoy his touch. Nothing else matters. Enjoy his touch. Enjoy his touch._

~*~*~

“More … please … need more … feels … feels good,” Beorn rasped brokenly and tried to spread his legs wider. The orc, who took him forcefully, growled angrily and pushed harder into the skin-changer's abused hole. 

“Come on, Bolg. Break him already,” one of the others cheered him on, but their second in command only thrusted a few more times before he came deep inside the tall man. 

Beorn sighed in relief when the pressure in his arse subsided. Blood and seed ran down his thighs and he slumped down, panting heavily when Bolg kicked his unprotected side.

_Enjoy everything. Always beg for more. Enjoy everything. Always beg for more …_

~*~*~

“Do you want to know where my bear is? What he has to do to proof his loyalty?” Azog grinned while he claimed his pet yet again. 

The dwarf looked up with hazed eyes and opened his mouth, but no sound passed his lips. He only lay on his back, taking whatever his master gave him.

The orc chuckled cruelly. “How long do you want to maintain your little charade? It's no use anyway. Even if you convince me, my beast will never obey my orders … never enjoy my son's special attention. Bolg and my men will break him. Do you think they are successful yet? Does Beorn beg for them to stop or does he still try to enjoy their rape and beatings?”

Thorin tensed and sobbed loudly. Tears of guilt and fear streamed down his face.

Azog groaned when his pet's arse clenched around his erection. This tightness felt absolutely incredible. He intensified his pace, ramming his cock into the small body, completely lost in his pleasure. “Yes, scream for me.”

Finally the orc came, marking his slave's already stained skin. But his triumphant smile vanished when he noticed the dwarf's unconscious form. The efforts of the past few days had been to much for him. Azog growled. Maybe it was about time to check Bolg's progresses.

~*~*~

“Bolg.” Azog entered the room and frowned when his son flinched subtly. “What happened?” he demanded to know.

“Your beast, he is … we need more time,” the other orc admitted and stepped aside, revealing the chained skin-changer. The limp body was littered with bruises, dried blood and seed covered his thighs and bottom. The left side of his face was swollen and had already turned into a darkish blue.

Azog stared with a blank expression and slowly approached his slave. When he began to examine Beorn's abused hole the skin-changer wailed lowly in pain, but tried to spread his legs nonetheless, rasping quietly, “More … please, need … need more.”

“You want more of this?” the pale orc asked and shoved one finger inside. A fresh trickle of blood ran over his hand. His pet jerked weakly, but nodded. “Yes, more … feels good, please,” he breathed and whimpered desperately when Azog removed his digit. “Don't … don't stop … please … please, take me … need you.”

“There, you see,” Bolg growled. “He just begs for more no matter what we do.” 

When he met his father's piercing eyes he added hastily, “But we can break him. Give us two more days and ...”

“No, this won't be necessary. You did well.” The pale orc tenderly traced the golden collar. 

The skin-changer didn't even realised who exactly touched him. That his master had finally came back.

“You're not angry?” Bolg made sure.

Azog shook his head and stood up. “I'm not angry. Return him to my rooms.”

~*~*~

Thorin stared at his friend's beaten form.

_It's your fault. You wanted to help him, but you made it even worse. I'm sorry, Beorn._

“They couldn't break him. So tell me, pet … how deep runs his loyalty?” Azog asked with a blank expression, playing absent minded with the dwarf's hair.

The prince gulped and forced himself to met his master's glare. “He does anything to gain your forgiveness … for you to trust him again. He will never betray you,” he murmured.

“And what about you? Would you enjoy my men's ministrations like he did?”

Thorin shuddered with fear and closed his eyes.

_You're a coward. Beorn had to suffer because of you and now you even too gutless to share his fate. It serves you right when they rape and beat you, too._

“Your wish is my command, Master,” he whispered and bowed his head in submission.

Azog didn't reply and just turned to go. But before he opened the door he said, “I send someone to tend to his wounds. For now I'm bend on believing you. Betray my trust and you will regret it. I won't forgive again.”

~*~*~*

The door opened and a tall woman in nothing but rags entered the room, carrying a big bowl with water. A leather bag hang over her shoulder. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw the skin-changer and rushed to his side, slapping away the dwarf's hands.

“Beorn, no … what did Azog do to you?” she whispered and tenderly stroked his face.

“Who are you?” Thorin asked and stared at her suspiciously.

“I'm Derla.” She didn't even looked at the dwarf when she answered and began to search for various flasks and herbs in her bag. Beorn moaned lowly in his sleep as she pressed a wet cloth against his battered and bruised skin, gently washing away sweat, blood and seed. 

Thorin watched while she treated his friend unsure whether or not he should offer his help. He flinched when the skin-changer suddenly opened his eyes and murmured in awe, “Honey?!? It's that really you or … or a dream?” His gaze never left her.

Derla smiled and kissed his forehead. “Yes, it's me. Go back to sleep. You need your rest.”

“No, please … just stay … a little longer. How is Brena? How is my little bunny?” He breathed and tried to reach for her.

“Hush, Beorn. Brena is alright. She grew so much these past few month. Soon she will change for the first time. But now rest. I come back, I promise. The pale orc ordered me to take care of you until he comes back.”

“Master? Where …?” The skin-changer pleaded.

For a brief moment her expression became blank and unreadable before she smiled again and answered, “He left and took most of his warriors with him. That's all I know. Sleep now. Yes, close your eyes.”

Derla sat silently and just watched the soft raising and lowering of his chest, absent-mindedly playing with Beorn's dark mane or caressing his face. After a few minutes she stood up, taking note of the dwarf for the first time since she arrived. “Don't disturb him. He needs his rest,” she admonished before she disappeared through the door.

Thorin shook his head in disbelief. This couldn't be. Why had his friend never mentioned his wife and daughter. Azog's voice echoed inside his head. _You think you have to protect my bear, aren’t you? But that’s not true. He doesn’t give a shit about your trust. You think he cares about you … maybe even loves you? No, he doesn’t. He will betray you, if you allow it._

“No, no. It's not true. Beorn loves me. He told me that he loves me,” the dwarf whispered desperately. His chest ached, remembering the soft expression in the skin-changer's amber eyes when he had realised that Derla wasn't a dream … when she had told him about their daughter.

Had Beorn ever looked at him with such love and devotion? Of course he had … or not? Suddenly he wasn't so certain anymore … not at all. Thorin stifled his sobs while . He had been such a fool.

~*~*~

“Tell me what's wrong, little one,” Beorn said quietly and sighed when Thorin didn't answer. The awkward silence between them was unnerving and got worse with each passing day and especially during Derla's visits. Then his friend brooded and moved as far away from them as his chains would allow.

“Please, speak with me. What did I do that hurt you so much?” he asked again, but the dwarf only curled up into a ball and ignored him.

“Did Derla say something to you?” he continued and sighed in frustration when still no answer came.

Suddenly he couldn't stand it anymore and reached for his friend, rolling Thorin onto his back and bending over him. For a brief moment he saw raw pain in these crystal blue eyes, but it disappeared almost immediately behind an emotionless mask.

“Unhand me,” the dwarf growled and began to struggle, but to no avail.

“First you will tell me what's wrong,” Beorn whispered and looked down pleadingly. “Please, beloved, tell me.”

“Don't call me that. I know it's not true.”

The skin-changer froze in shock before something snapped inside him. The frustration and worries of the past two weeks broke free and he crashed his lips on Thorin's mouth in a heated and desperate kiss.

The prince struggled once again, but soon his resistance melted away and he was lost in pleasure. It had been far too long. Oh Mahal, how he had missed his friend … his taste, his smell, his heat …

“Beorn! Are you completely insane now?” Derla had unnoticedly entered the room and glared at the two slaves. “Do you know what Azog would do to you when he catches you kissing his new favourite toy? How could you be so damn reckless?”

Suddenly tears filled her eyes and she sobbed into her hands, “I've already lost two of my brothers and my husband … I can't loose you, too. And Yazneg … he watches some of the older girls and I know he just waits for you to fall out of favour with Azog.”

She cried even harder when Beorn gently enfolded her into his arms and stroked her back.

The prince gaped when her words sank in. Her husband was dead. She wasn't Beorn's wife. But who was she?

“It's all your fault,” she hissed at Thorin.

“Derla stop!”

“But it's true,” she replied fiercely. “Azog forgave you and took you back. You made so many sacrifices to keep us save and then he comes and destroys everything. Azog never shared you with his men until now … you always were his favourite ...”

“My Master never forgave me,” Beorn admitted calmly. “He would have broken me in a few month … maybe even weeks. I would have failed you and the others without Thorin's intervention. His collar was my last and only chance to regain my Master's trust. Azog gave me away because he wanted to test me and maybe my performance was good enough.”

“It was,” the dwarf tossed in and the skin-changer breathed in relief. “But he won't forgive again. One mistake and …”

“There you see. So stop snogging his property,” Derla growled.

“But Azog already knows,” Thorin growled back and silently enjoyed her confused expression.

“He's right,” Beorn confirmed. “He even offered me to Thorin … and I will gladly be his whenever my Master will allow it.”

“I hope you know what you do, brother mine,” Derla sighed. “I really hope so.”


End file.
